A Froggy Friend
by Baron Finster Fan
Summary: Six-year-old Aloysius James Animo befriends a frog after his busy parents disregard him.
1. Chapter 1

Ben Ten characters belong to their rightful owners and not to me.

Aloysius smiled when he saw a book about frogs on a small shelf within his bedroom. How frogs looked appealed to him.  
Their long legs, webbed feet, etc. seemed interesting. He took the copy and held it against his body as he ran out of the bedroom.  
The six-year-old boy's smile increased in size at the thought of a bedtime story. He imagined himself smiling in bed while a parent read the book.

Aloysius walked down the stairs and paused as soon as he saw his mother in the kitchen. Grinning, he stepped into the kitchen and approached her. Although he viewed her cleaning a table, he still wondered if she was willing to read his book to him. Aloysius held his copy above his head and continued to smile. ''Please read me a bedtime story.'' He observed his mother turning to him. Her sudden frown caused his smile to disappear. Puzzled, he tilted his head to one side.

''Stop bothering me, Aloysius! I'm too busy to read to you tonight!'' Mrs. Animo snapped.

The boy's bottom lip trembled at the tone of his mother's voice. After lowering his book, he stepped back twice and turned. He walked out of the kitchen and eventually entered the living room. His grin returned when he observed his father sitting on a sofa.  
Aloysius approached him and raised his book above his head again. ''Please read me a bedtime story.''

Mr. Animo's newspaper concealed his face and upper body. He moved the paper until it was inches from his eyes.

A frown appeared on the boy's face after his father disregarded him. Aloysius noticed the floor while he lowered his book another time. His shoulders slumped as he departed and eventually walked up the stairs at a snail's pace. After entering his bedroom, he approached his bed and placed the book on it. He lifted a blanket before he got under it and used it to cover his pajama-clad body.  
His knees ascended until he embraced them.

Tears formed in his eyes before he sobbed. They streamed down his face very slowly as he viewed the book on his bed.  
His parents were usually too busy to notice him. Various tasks consumed their lives such as cooking, working, cleaning the house, etc.  
Aloysius always hoped for a rare evening with his family. A night consisting of his parents reading to him.

Aloysius stopped sobbing and lifted the book. He opened it until he saw multiple images of frogs and facts about them.  
One picture of a frog family happened to be the reason why a sad smile materialized on his face. Animal families were able to be together for the most part. Why couldn't his parents be with him when they weren't busy? Aloysius closed the book before he switched the light off. As his head touched the pillow, he couldn't help but wonder if he would endure solitude again. He cried himself to sleep since he was suddenly aware of the answer.


	2. Chapter 2

It was Sunday when Aloysius opened his eyes and sat up in bed at a snail's pace. His bare feet touched the floor until he walked to his window. Although there were many houses in the D.C. neighborhood, other children did not exist. Students and teachers usually disregarded him during school hours.

Aloysius wished for a friend to be with as he approached his closet and got dressed. A friend he could smile with or read to.  
A mere companion to notice him. After walking down the stairs, he went by the kitchen and noticed his mother cleaning the table again. Aloysius remembered her sharp tone during the previous evening and frowned. He walked to a door until he opened it and found himself in the backyard.

*Daddy is probably reading the newspaper as usual* Aloysius thought while he closed the door. He sat on the grass until he embraced his knees again. The thought of enduring solitude again caused a tear to run down his face before he heard a ribbit.  
His eyes were wide with confusion as he released his knees. Aloysius gasped when a frog appeared and approached him via hopping.  
Recognizing the animal from his book about frogs, he smiled at it. He stretched out his arms in order for the creature to jump into them.  
The boy's smile became bigger after the frog hopped into his arms. A friend he could be with. Eager to reveal his new pet, he ran into his home and found Mr. Animo reading the usual paper in the living room.

Aloysius raised the frog above his head just as he did with his book during the previous night. ''I found a new friend,'' he said to his parent before the latter took another newspaper and rolled it up. He gasped and stepped back after his father used the paper to swat the furniture. It wasn't the first time Mr. Animo almost used the newspaper to discipline his son for bothering him. Aloysius ran until he found himself in the kitchen. The sight of his mother continuing to clean furniture didn't shock him. He approached his parent and held the frog in front of her face prior to her shocked expression. Mrs. Animo's eyes widened in horror.

''Aloysius James Animo! Get that creature out of our home this instant!''

Mrs. Animo's sudden reaction was why Aloysius tilted his head in confusion. Unable to bear the thought of being alone again, he took the frog and ran upstairs into his bedroom until he closed the door. His parents being too occupied to be with their son did not shock him. Frowning, Aloysius rested on top of his blanket while he continued to hold the frog. ''We'll always be together, my pet.''  
He smiled as he embraced his one companion and fell asleep.

The End


End file.
